


Долгая дорога на Север

by Mey_Chan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Tales of Dunk and Egg
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"До Стены путь недолгий, сир, она стояла восемь тысяч лет и простоит лишний день".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога на Север

У трактира в придорожной канаве валялся человеческий череп, почти белый в подступающих сумерках. Тёплый вечерний ветерок колыхал высокие стебли травы, которая проросла сквозь дыру в его макушке.  
«Кто это был и почему никто до сих пор не похоронил его?» — подумалось Дунку, и тут он понял, что это лишь камень причудливой формы, и трава растёт прямо на нём.  
— Что думаешь об этом трактире, Эгг? — спросил он, глядя из-под руки на качающуюся вывеску с выцветшими от времени буквами, складывающимися в слово «Яблочко».  
— Думаю, что ночевать мы будем на конюшне или под деревом в палатке, сир, — ответил Эгг. — До Винтерфелла ещё далеко, а денег у нас мало, вы сами говорили.  
Конь Дождь под ним заржал, словно подтверждая его слова, и мул Местер важно качнул головой. Видя такое единодушие, Дунк только вздохнул. Мальчик прав: сейчас они не могут себе позволить мягкую постель. Зато есть возможность пообедать чем-то другим, кроме ломтиков жёсткой солёной говядины — их обычной еды в последнее время.  
— Может быть, хозяин трактира увидит меня и подумает: «Этот рыцарь выглядит так благородно. Мне стоит оказать ему все возможные почести».  
Эгг поглядел на него из-под шляпы, прищурившись, но ничего не сказал. Он был хорошим оруженосцем и умел держать язык на привязи.  
Трактирный хозяин оказался хозяйкой — молодой и миловидной, с локонами цвета спелой пшеницы и ярко-серыми глазами. Она встретила их на пороге, подбоченившись, и глядела неприветливо. Едва Дунк открыл рот, чтобы поприветствовать её, как она замахала на него руками:  
— Нет, сир, у меня для вас не найдётся ни еды, ни крова. У нас остановились знатный лорд со свитой, поищите-ка себе другое место.  
— Можно нам хотя бы напоить лошадей? — спросил Эгг, и голос его прозвучал звонко и ясно в густой вечерней истоме.  
Трактирщица взглянула на него с неожиданным испугом, а за спиной её из глубины таверны раздался низкий мужской голос:  
— Женщина, зачем ты гонишь уставших путников? Твоя таверна большая, место найдётся всем.  
— Это просто двое попрошаек, милорд, — крикнула женщина, а сама с сердитым видом толкнула Дунка в грудь маленькими розовыми ладонями. — Подите прочь, да поживее, вам здесь ничего не дадут.  
— Мы не попрошайки, — возмутился Эгг, но Дунк отступил. В глазах трактирщицы он увидел нечто, от чего в животе неприятно потянуло. Что за лорд такой, раз бедным межевым рыцарям лучше не попадаться ему на глаза?  
Позади хозяйки показался долговязый мужчина средних лет с вислыми жёлтыми усами; он внимательно оглядел странников и, широко улыбнувшись, произнёс:  
— Мелисса, его светлость сегодня щедр и угощает всех. Проходите, — он махнул рукой в сторону таверны.  
Дунк ещё раз посмотрел на хозяйку — но она опустила глаза и покорно отступила, освобождая им дорогу.  
— Ваших лошадей отведут в конюшни и накормят, сир.  
Дунк перевёл взгляд на Эгга.  
— Я думаю, наша говядина не станет ещё твёрже, если полежит в сумках лишний вечер, — сказал мальчик, и это решило дело.  
Лорд со свитой занимали два стола — за одним он с тем мужчиной, что пригласил их войти, за другим — четверо его слуг.  
Его светлость, полноватый мужчина лет тридцати пяти, с рыжеватыми и зачёсанными назад волосами, был одет богато и ярко: лиловый дублет с жёлтыми вставками, весь расшитый золотом, украшал герб с изображением сияющего меча на груди.  
Сияющий меч? Дунк никак не мог вспомнить, какой это дом. Ничего, он спросит об этом Эгга — того посреди ночи разбуди, сходу тебе назовёт герб любого знатного рода в Вестеросе.  
Они сели за свободный стол, Дунк — лицом к гостям, Эгг — спиной. Усатый мужчина наклонился к лорду и шепнул ему что-то на ухо. Лорд кивнул и смерил рыцаря и оруженосца внимательным взглядом светло-карих, почти жёлтых глаз.  
— Сир рыцарь, не согласитесь ли разделить со мной трапезу? — обратился он к Дунку.  
— Милорд, я… - Дунк замешкался, но лорд уже велел трактирщице:  
— Принеси нам уже обещанного поросёнка и побольше вина. У моей леди-жены сегодня именины, а я подзадержался в дороге к ней и не могу сейчас обнять. Но хочу, чтобы все выпили за её здоровье. Вы не откажетесь выпить золотого борского за здоровье моей супруги, сир?  
Кто же в здравом уме откажется выпить золотое борское? Дунк посмотрел на Эгга, тот еле слышно произнёс:  
— Дом Фраев, сир.  
Фраи? Дунк не слышал о них раньше ничего хорошего, но и ничего плохого, и решил, что ничего не случится, если он воспользуется гостеприимством лорда — так им не придётся тратить деньги лишний раз, и Эгг наконец наестся. Если ты оруженосец у межевого рыцаря, твой живот редко бывает полным, Дунк знал это на своей шкуре.  
Он поднялся и пересел за стол лорда.  
— Я — Первин Фрай, это — сир Элдер Риверс, — представил лорд себя и мужчину с жёлтыми усами. — Как ваше имя, сир? У вас на гербе дуб и падающая звезда. Я не помню, чтобы где-нибудь видел ваш герб. Какому дому вы служите?  
И хорошо, что не помнишь, подумал Дунк, пока хозяйка наливала ему вино. Единственный турнир, где он отличился с этим гербом — Эшфортский, где по его вине погибли трое хороших людей, и вспоминать об этом не хотелось даже спустя три с лишним года.  
Ногти на руках лорда Первина были по-женски длинные, и Дунк невольно задался вопросом, как он умудряется сохранять их, когда берёт в руки меч или копьё и сражается на турнирном поле? Или такой, как он, если с кем и сражается, то с какой-нибудь служанкой в своей спальне? Лощёный, ярко одетый, рыхлотелый, лорд Первин не походил на хорошего воина, он и вовсе на воина не походил со своими жеманными манерами и гладко выбритым румяным лицом.  
— Меня зовут Дункан Высокий, милорд, и я межевой рыцарь. Я предлагаю свой меч тем, кому он нужен.  
Лорд задумчиво коснулся длинным ногтем кончика своего красного лоснящегося носа.  
— Вот как. И кому вы уже предлагали свой меч, сир?  
Эгг заёрзал на скамейке позади него, и Дунк нехотя ответил:  
— Лорду Стэндфаста, сиру Юстасу Осгрею, — он назвал ещё пару имён лордов, которым служил, ещё будучи оруженосцем у сира Арлана.  
— Осгрей… Не тот ли это Осгрей, мятежник и предатель, которого пощадил наш добрый король Дейерон?  
— Тот самый, милорд, — ответил сир Элдер, бросив на Дунка быстрый взгляд.  
Дунк смолчал и про себя взмолился, чтобы Эгг не вступал в разговор. Слава богам, у мальчика хватило ума последовать его примеру. Трактирщица подлила ещё вина, и он сделал большой глоток, надеясь, что разговор перейдёт в менее скользкое русло.  
Светло-карие глаза лорда под набрякшими веками теперь изучали Эгга.  
— Ваш сквайр, сир, вы взяли его из какой-нибудь обедневшей семьи?  
— У сквайра есть язык, и он сам… — начал Эгг, но Дунк, наугад, не оборачиваясь, толкнув его в костлявое плечо, и ответил громко и отрывисто вместо него:  
— Могу я узнать, милорд, чем вызваны ваши расспросы? Если мы не вызываем у вас доверия…  
— Я всего лишь спросил, — улыбнулся лорд Первин и жестом подозвал хозяйку. — У сира Дункана опять пустой кубок. Налей усталому рыцарю, я заплачу за всё, — обратился он к ней. — Следи, чтобы у него всегда было полно.  
Один из слуг за соседним столом издал смешок, и Дунк почувствовал, что происходит нечто странное. Сейчас бы встать, распрощаться с ними и отправиться прочь из таверны, так и не дождавшись поросёнка и не глядя, что на дворе темно.  
Но лорд Первин с любезной улыбкой пояснил:  
— В своё время сир Элдер был всего лишь оборванцем и попрошайкой, но мой отец взял себе в сквайры. Теперь он — человек, на которого я могу положиться во всём. Кто знает, вдруг и ваш сквайр заслужит достойное место в жизни. Незрелые плоды так привлекательны — потому что обещают многое. Так откуда ваш оруженосец, сир?  
Этот мальчик уже стоит куда выше всех лордов Вестероса, подумал Дунк. Только об этом тебе знать не обязательно, лорд Расскажи-мне-всё.  
— Из Королевской Гавани, милорд, подобрал его на улице, — ответил он и сделал яростный глоток вина, запивая им ненужные слова, что так и вертелись на языке. Один септон безошибочно определил в Дунке выходца из Блошиного Конца по его выговору, и сейчас его могли уличить во лжи, попробуй он придумать что-нибудь. — И он хороший оруженосец. А остальное вам не должно быть интересно, милорд.  
Лорд Первин кивнул, палец его, полный и розовый, забарабанил по столешнице.  
— Я расспрашиваю вас так подробно, сир Дункан, поскольку сам, быть может, буду нуждаться скоро в верных мечах. Времена нынче неспокойные, говорят, появился новый Чёрный Дракон.  
Дунк отпил ещё из кружки, заливая беспокойство. Эгг, молодец, держит язык за зубами, но как бы ему самому лишнего не сказать.  
— А ещё говорят, что Чёрный Дракон как появился, так и пропал снова. Я был бы рад услужить вам, милорд, — осторожно произнёс он. — Но мы держим путь на север и не хотели бы сворачивать со своего пути.  
— Желаете предложить свои услуги лорду Старку в битве с кракенами? — спросил лорд Первин у него, но желтоватые глаза его снова обратились к Эггу. — Или совершить поездку к Стене?  
— Я не загадываю вперёд, милорд, будущее человека видят лишь боги, — ответил Дунк, которому совершенно точно не нравилось, что лорд снова пристально разглядывает его оруженосца.  
« У вас гораздо больше врагов, чем вы думаете, сир Дункан. Кое-кто скажет, что вы и есть причина всех наших бед».  
А ещё у Эгга светлые брови и тёмно-лиловые глаза старой Валирии — достаточно ли этого, чтобы наблюдательный человек углядел тут кровь Дракона?  
— Милорд, я благодарен вам за угощение, но путь нам с Эггом предстоит неблизкий, и я слишком злоупотребляю вашей щедростью. Долгих лет вашей леди-жене…  
Пройди через зал, хозяйка поставила на стол блюдо с жареным на вертеле поросёнком, и рот Дунка против воли наполнился слюной.  
— Поешьте, а после продолжайте свой путь, — радушно сказал лорд Первин. — До Стены путь недолгий, сир, она стояла восемь тысяч лет и простоит лишний день.  
За свой недолгий век Дунк встречал разных людей — умных и глупых, благородных и подлых, скупых и щедрых, и он не мог понять, что кроется за доброжелательностью незнакомого лорда. Именины леди-жены… И они с Эггом так давно не ели горячего мяса.  
Ему стало неловко, что он сидит за одним столом с лордом, в то время как Эгг — отдельно, и Дунк, неловко поблагодарив, снова пересел за стол к оруженосцу. Эгг глядел на лорда Первина с подозрением.  
Хозяйка всё подливала ему вина, и Дунк всерьёз призадумался, не потратить ли ему деньги, что были отложены на ужин в таверне, на пару постелей для него и Эгга.  
Но лорд Первин, даже приступив к трапезе, не спускал глаз с Эгга и о чём-то тихо переговаривался с сиром Элдером.  
— Я думаю, нам лучше не ночевать здесь, сир, — произнёс Эгг, словно он мог заглянуть в мысли Дунка. Он почти не притронулся к мясу. — Если вы продолжите так пить, обещайте мне, что хотя бы песни распевать потом не будете.  
— Я же велел тебе забыть о том случае.  
— Я точно забуду насовсем, если мы уедем отсюда поскорее, сир. Мне не нравятся эти люди.  
Дунк мутным от вина взглядом посмотрел на лорда, на переглядывающихся слуг. Мясо перестало казаться вкусным, и его замутило.  
— Мне тоже, поэтому пойди и приготовь лошадей.  
— Да, сир, — мальчик явно был рад его словам и легко соскользнул со скамьи.  
Лорд Первин, вопреки опасениям Дунка, то ли не понял, зачем убежал Эгг, то ли у него не было намерений задержать их. Он и сам поднялся, оправил дублет на объёмистом животе и произнёс:  
— Удачной дороги вам, сир Дункан, и вашему оруженосцу. Выпейте напоследок и за моё здоровье.  
Он встал из-за стола, позвал с собой сира Элдера и одного из слуг, высокого и тощего, и, бросив пару слов остальным троим, покинул их — Дунк сидел спиной к лестнице и выходу, но ему показалось, что лорд поднялся наверх, в съёмную комнату.  
Он с облегчением вздохнул, но тут к нему подсел один из слуг, крупный, полный, кудрявый, с маленькими заплывшими глазками.  
— Хозяйка, у сира Дункана в кубке пусто! — крикнул он, а после обратился к Дунку: — Ты в самом деле едешь к Стене?  
Дунк пожал плечами. Ему стоит быть осторожным… но не слишком ли он подозрителен? У этих людей нет никаких видимых причин его не любить.  
— Возможно, — сказал он.  
— У меня брат и дядя в Ночном Дозоре, — сказал кудрявый. — А меня звать Стеффаном. Хотел бы я съездить с тобой на Стену, сир Дункан, повидать их. Им же теперь оттуда никак не уйти.  
Подошедшая трактирщица поставила на стол кувшин с вином, но Дунк покачал головой:  
— Мне хватит.  
— За милорда Первина, всего-то раз. Ты такой огромный, в тебя ещё десять таких кубков влить можно. Давай, он угощал тебя, грех не выпить за его здоровье.  
Эгг ждёт снаружи, вспомнил Дунк, он наверняка уже приготовил лошадей. Как же он разозлится, когда увидит, как наклюкался его рыцарь. И когда он только успел столько выпить? Ничего, эта кубок будет последним, а потом он встанет и пойдёт к Эггу.  
Тем временем к нему за стол подсели ещё двое слуг — пожилой долговязый Йен и молодой Джиор с щегольской бородкой; у каждого кто-то из родных и знакомых в свое время уходил на Стену, и им было что рассказать. Дунк порывался распрощаться, но вставить хоть слово в их разговоры было невозможно, в опустевший кубок подлили ещё, и он пил, надеясь, что Эгг не будет слишком сердиться за ожидание.  
В конце концов, им и в самом деле стоит взять комнату за сбережённые деньги.  
— Да какая же это честь, когда на Стене одни висельники остались, — со смехом рассказывал Стеффан, когда Дунк, шатаясь, попытался встать из-за стола. — Это лишь Старки до сих пор гнут своё… Эй, ты куда собрался?  
— На улицу, — с трудом выговорил Дунк.  
— Иди-ка, сир межевой рыцарь, отдохни лучше, — со смехом сказал ему Джиор, хлопая по спине и помогая подняться. — Или тебе отлить надо?  
Голова словно травой была набита, и Дунк с радостью прилёг бы тут же, на скамье. В таком состоянии ехать куда-то бесполезно, а лорд Первин человек странный, но зла, похоже, им не желает, как и его слуги. Надо позвать Эгга, порадовать его, что спать они будут на мягких постелях.  
— Мой сквайр, — пробормотал он. — Подо… ждите… Мальчик, оруженосец… Лошади, он должен был приготовить нам лошадей… Он ждёт, он уже долго ждёт снаружи, надо сказать ему…  
Джиор удержал его, хоть и с трудом — пьяный, Дунк весил столько же, сколько и трезвый, только опирался не на свои ноги, а на его плечо.  
— Мальчишке скажут, — пообещал он.  
Дунк упрямо мотнул головой.  
— Он… не послушается тебя, он упрямый. Он скажет, что не твой оруженосец… Седьмое пекло, он разозлится, что я снова так набрался… Пусти…  
Он попытался оттолкнуть Джиора, упёршись ему в плечо, но тот неожиданно крепко удержал его.  
— Да не ждёт тебя твой мальчишка, — сказал зло и устало Стеффан. — Не переживай, он уже в постели.  
— Как это «в постели»? — удивился Дунк. — Я же не говорил ему…  
Он обвёл мутным взглядом помещение и словно в первый раз увидел: слуг здесь осталось только трое. Лорд и ещё двое, в том числе и сир Элдер, поднялись наверх, в комнату. И Эгга нет уже давно. Он бы не стал ждать снаружи так долго.  
Дунк схватился за пояс и понял, что меча нет.  
А Йен вытащил из-за пояса длинный охотничий нож и положил перед собой на стол.  
— Лучше садись назад и выпей с нами, — произнёс он. — Ночь будет долгой.  
Дунк наконец оттолкнул от себя Джиора, встал прямо.  
— Где Эгг? — спросил он.

— Милорд заплатит тебе за мальчишку, — сказал Йен. — Трёх серебряных оленей тебе хватит до самого Винтерфелла. А ему, если не будет сильно брыкаться, вреда не причинят. Кому-то из них потом даже нравится. Садись на место и жди.  
Дунк ничего не успел ему ответить, потому что сверху, со второго этажа, раздался крик — отчаянный крик боли.  
Возьми меня Неведомый, подумал Дунк в отчаянии, прежде чем сообразил, что кричал не ребёнок, а мужчина.  
Ужас и ярость отрезвили его не хуже ведра ледяной воды. Он пнул ногой столешницу, опрокидывая её на Йена вместе с его ножом, с силой толкнул Джиора и, подавшись вперёд, ухватил Стеффана за жирные подбородки на месте шеи.  
— Где мой меч?  
Тот, побагровев от страха, потянулся, насколько позволяла рука Дунка на его горле, и указал под лавку.  
Меч действительно лежал там, вот только, доставая его, Дунка едва не свалился туда сам — ноги стояли нетвёрдо.  
Когда он успел так набраться?  
Йен, выбравшись из-под упавшей столешницы, напал на него с ножом, и Дунк, оборачиваясь и прикинув, что не успеет замахнуться, просто пнул его в пах длинной ногой. А потом, обнажив-таки меч, ударил плашмя по затылку.  
Стеффан так и остался сидеть за столом, моргая заплывшими поросячьими глазками. Он явно не ждал, что пьяный межевой рыцарь с такой лёгкостью разделается с товарищами.  
Сжимая обнажённый меч, Дунк замахнулся, но ещё один крик прорезал хмельную душную тишину, и он кинулся к лестнице. Джиор пытался подняться, сплёвывая кровь с разбитых губ, и по пути Дунк ещё раз врезал ему ногой прямо по красивому длинному носу, заставив опрокинуться на спину.

— В крайней комнате!  
Он обернулся: трактирица стояла в дверях, комкая передник.  
— Он в самой последней комнате, сир, — повторила она. — Я не хотела этого, я гнала вас прочь отсюда, сир!  
Последние слова она прокричала уже в спину Дунка, а он через три ступеньки мчался вверх по лестнице, путаясь в собственных длинных ногах.  
Пару раз он чуть не упал и один раз почти напоролся на собственный меч, но кое-как добрался до лестничной площадки и увидел тёмный коридор, освещаемый узким маленьким оконцем.  
Крайняя дверь, сказала она, ближняя к окну — та, из которой доносится ругань и скулёж. Не раздумывая долго, Дунк выбил дверь ногой — она вылетела с первого же удара.

Эгг действительно был там: сир Элдер держал его за руки, а лорд Первин, сидя на краю постели, тряс рукой с чёткими отпечатками зубов, прижимая другую к лицу — через пальцы сочилась кровь.  
— Сучёныш разбил мне нос… — прогнусавил лорд; он вскинул глаза на вооружённого Дунка, и в них отразились злоба и страх. — Тебя же должны были напоить до полусмерти!  
— Я займусь им, милорд.  
Дунк успел подумать, что наверх с Первином отправились двое, а перед ним только один из свиты. Увернуться, встать лицом к противнику и отразить удар он уже не успел — вернее, успел лишь увернуться, и то с грехом пополам. Лезвие меча обожгло его спину, срезав с неё кожу, но выпитое борское погасило боль. Следующий удар Дунк, обернувшись, встретил на половине взмаха — лезвие прошло под рукой нападавшего, высокого и тощего мужчины, и воткнулось прямо между рёбер.  
— Как ты смеешь!.. — взвизгнул Первин, и Дунк, снова повернувшись к нему, с удовольствием ободрал кулак левой, свободной руки, об его зубы.  
Дунк-чурбан, тупой как баран. Не для того эта пакость выспрашивала у тебя, у кого ты служил, нет у ли у тебя сильных покровителей, а у Эгга — хоть сколько-нибудь родовитых родителей, чтобы подозревать в злых намерениях. Лорд Извращенец желал увериться, что ему нечего бояться мести нищего межевого рыцаря и мальчишки-сироты из Блошиного Конца.  
Сир Элдер, отпустив Эгга, потянулся за своим мечом, что стоял в углу, прислонившись к стене — конечно, зачем он при сражении с ребёнком?  
На губах у Эгга алела кровь, и это решило судьбу сира Элдера. Выпивка не дала Дунку ударить со всей силы, но полудара хватило, чтобы наполовину перерубить руку рыцарю. Тот застонал и упал на колени — лишь для того, чтобы получить крепкий удар по затылку.  
Только потом Дунк понял, что кровь на лице Эгга — это кровь укушенного им лорда.  
Первин отполз к двери и громко и шепеляво звал остальных слуг.  
— Эгг, с тобой всё в порядке?! — заплетающимся языком спросил Дунк, ногой отталкивая от себя тело сира Элдера и поворачиваясь лицом к двери.  
— Нет, сир, — голос Эгга чуть подрагивал, когда он встал с постели и оправил задранную тунику, но был на удивление ровным. — Вы напились, у вас глубокая рана на спине, и если вас убьют, мне придётся возвращаться к отцу, а я так хотел увидеть Стену. Если вы сейчас затянете песню, как тогда в Планкитауне, мне станет совсем худо, сир.  
— Дам тебе по уху, когда всё закончится, сразу станет легче, — посулил Дунк, тяжело дыша. Похмельная тяжесть в мышцах снова вернулась.  
Сир Элдер и лорд Первин — в душе Дунка они не были больше дворянином и рыцарем — лишь двумя ублюдками, немногим отличающимися от разбойников Королевского леса. Только насильников низкого происхождения сажали в воронью клетку, кастрировав перед этим, а у лорда Первина было куда больше шансов оставить при себе и мужское достоинство, и жизнь. Было бы, не напади он из всех мальчиков на Эйегона Таргариена, оруженосца сира Дункана Высокого.  
На лестнице слышались шаги множества ног — больше, чем есть у троих мужчин.  
Их и оказалось больше — не только Джиор с разбитым носом, Йен с окровавленной головой и Стеффан с трясущимися губами, но и двое незнакомых Дунку человек, которые стояли за спинами слуг Первина — наверняка люди трактирщицы, согласившиеся помочь.  
Комната была небольшой, и все вместе напасть они не могли — значит, сражаться придётся не более чем с двумя зараз.  
— Убейте его, — прошамкал Первин разбитыми дёснами и распухшими губами, указывая на Дунка. — Мальчишку… убейте тоже.  
— Держись у меня за спиной, — приказал Дунк, чувствуя, как становится легче меч в его руке. Он пьян, он всё ещё мертвецки пьян, как он справится с шестью вооружёнными противниками?  
— Сир, мы можем воспользоваться моим сапогом. — Позади Дунка послышался шорох, и он понял, что мальчик не спрашивает — он в самом деле намерен использовать свой главный козырь.  
— Не смей! — заорал Дунк, и звук собственного крика чуть отрезвил его.  
— Сир, но их много…  
— Не смей, не то, клянусь Семерыми, я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю! Слишком много чести… для этого зверья.  
Эгг за его спиной замер. Вот и отлично.  
Удар короткого ножа Йена он парировал легко, но сбоку напал Джиор — его снова пришлось пнуть в колено, пусть это было и не по-рыцарски. Так и он сражался не с рыцарями. Чтобы расправиться с шайкой ублюдков, обижающих детей, нужен не рыцарь. Нужен убийца.  
Йен снова замахнулся, но Дунк успел раньше, вонзив меч ему под мышку, выдернул меч и по косой, развернувшись, рубанул Джиора прямо по глазам.  
Тот заорал, отшатываясь, и его место занял один из нанятых людьми Первина конюхов — крепкий, плечистый и высокий, но что его рост был против роста Дунка. Да и меч у него был короткий, и отбить его, а затем ударить под горло было легко. Дунк целился в грудь, но выпитое вино, не ослабляя силы его ударов, делало их неточными.  
Второй и третий явно колебались, глядя на участь товарищей, лежащих у ног Дунка.  
Он шагнул вперёд, выставив меч.  
— Вы готовы умереть за этого человека?  
Скуля, лорд Первин встал на ноги.  
— Пять оленей тому, кто убьёт его! — прошипел он.  
Когда-то Гормон Пик, верный слуга Дейемона Чёрное Пламя, готов был заплатить десять золотых рыцарю Улитке за смерть Дунка. С тех пор его жизнь сильно подешевела, подумал он, награждая оставшихся противников взглядом, обещающим скорую смерть.  
Один из конюхов, вооружённый длинным ножом, перевёл взгляд с него на клинок Дунка — на пол с него натекла небольшая лужица крови.  
— Заплати лучше ему, чтобы он пощадил тебя, — сказал конюх и поспешно отступил.

Спина болела всё больше, и саднило левую руку — когда трактирщица Мелисса помогала Эггу перевязать Дунка, то оказалось, что на его теле немало ран, и не заметил он их лишь потому, что был пьян.  
Теперь хмель ушёл, и пришла боль.  
Но если бы Дунка беспокоили лишь раны на теле. Мелисса плакала и говорила, что лорд Первин однажды точно так же споил одного худородного рыцаря, а после взял силой его оруженосца — мальчика чуть постарше Эгга. «Охота, так он называл это, я сама слышала, сир». Поутру проспавшийся рыцарь кое-как поднялся из-за стола и стал искать оруженосца лишь для того, чтобы найти его повесившимся на конюшне.  
Все в округе знали об извращённости, лорда Первина, и среди крестьян некоторые отцы и матери сами предлагали ему своих сыновей — он щедро платит им за загубленную честь детей. При том он действительно был женат, и по-своему счастливо: пока лорд гонялся за мальчиками, его супругу куда больше беспокоило, кто находится в её постели. Прелести леди Фрай отведали все мужчины их замка, от септона до конюха, и на десять лиг вокруг.

Голова Дунка болела, и болела его спина, и распоротая рука — даже холодный ночной воздух не приносил облегчения. Но куда хуже было осознание беды, которой он едва не позволил свершиться.  
Лучше бы ему отрубили руку и ногу тогда после Эшфортского турнира — зачем они нужны ему, если он с трудом может защитить принца? А заодно и от головы его стоило избавить — ей он всё равно думать не умеет.  
Дунк-чурбан, тупой как баран.

— Эгг, — позвал Дунк после продолжительного молчания, которое нарушало лишь цоканье копыт их лошадей. — Почему ты не позвал на помощь?  
Эгг ехал со спокойным лицо, глядя прямо перед собой. Он в самом деле не пострадал, если не считать испуга и синяков на тонких коричневых запястьях. Глядя на его руки, Дунк сожалел, что отрубил сиру Элдеру только одну руку, прежде чем добить. Он много о чём сожалел, что случилось тем вечером.  
— Я знал, что вы придёте, сир, — ответил Эгг, не поворачивая к нему головы. — Правда, когда я увидел, что вы совсем пьяный, то решил, что лучше бы вы не приходили.  
— Я по уху тебе сейчас дам так, что ты вон через то дерево перелетишь, понял? Всегда зови меня, если что-то случится. Нет никакой гордости в том, что… — он махнул рукой, вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза: голова просто раскалывалась, и он не отказался бы сейчас приложиться лбом к ледяной поверхности Стены, но до неё ещё ехать и ехать.  
— А вы, сир, почему не дали мне воспользоваться сапогом? — спросил Эгг, наконец оборачиваясь и теперь уже глядя на него прищуренными глазами, которые в тени шляпы казались почти чёрными. — Они могли убить вас, сир.  
Худой, почти костлявый, выгоревший дочерна под солнцем, с облупленным носом, с бритой головой — Дунк в очередной раз подивился тому, на что мог позариться лорд Первин. Нет, уже не лорд.  
— Слишком много чести для них, — пробурчал Дунк.  
Эгг, Эйегон Таргариен, четвёртый сын четвёртого сына короля Дейерона Второго этого имени, никогда не станет королём, никогда не сядет на Железный Трон, и Верховный септон не увенчает его голову короной. Скорее уж на него, Дунка с Блошиного Конца, наденут белый плащ и примут в Королевскую гвардию лорд-командующим, как во сне Дэйемона Блэкфайера. Но никто и никогда не расскажет, что случилось в трактире «Яблочко» тем вечером. Ни мёртвые слуги, ни конюхи, ни лорд Первин — которому совсем недолго осталось быть лордом — и мужчиной. Вот только что скажет принц Летнего Замка, если узнает, во что Дунк в очередной раз втянул его сына...  
— Мы больше не воспользуемся твоим сапогом, — твёрдо произнёс он. — Что бы ни случилось. Потому что… я постараюсь, чтобы ничего не случилось.  
Эгг вдруг улыбнулся, хотя улыбка эта была тенью от его обычной.  
— А если бы вы оказались в неловком положении, сир?  
— Ты о чём? — настороженно спросил Дунк.  
Эгг старательно изображал смущение, хотя плохо сдерживаемая улыбка выдавала его с головой.  
— Если бы этому человеку нравились… ну, не оруженосцы, а рыцари, сир? Вы иногда слишком напиваетесь. Могу я воспользоваться сапогом, если придётся защищать вашу честь? Вы вчера еле на ногах стояли, так наклюкались. Я боялся, что вы упадёте прямо на пороге комнаты и захрапите, как вы это всегда делаете.  
— Сейчас дам по уху, — посулил Дунк, сгорая от стыда и чувства вины. Он и в самом деле слишком напился, хотя и предчувствовал опасность. Он не должен был. Он чуть не позволил, чтобы его оруженосца обидели. — Никакого сапога, понял?  
— Понял, сир, — ответил Эгг. — Только не пейте больше так, сир. Хотя бы пока мы не доберёмся до Стены. Говорят, чёрные братья соблюдают обет безбрачия, и там нечего бояться.  
— Эгг, ты сейчас у меня долетишь до самой верхушки Стены в один момент!  
— Не докинете, сир, у вас рука на перевязи. Хотя пахнет от вас так, что я бы не отказался оказаться сейчас где-нибудь подальше. Не пейте так больше, сир.  
Дунк вздохнул. Его оруженосец был лучшим из тех, кого только можно пожелать. Куда лучше, чем заслуживал межевой рыцарь родом из самой грязной помойки во всём Вестеросе. И обычно он держал язык на привязи. Но сейчас… Ладно, он заслужил это.  
— Не буду… Прости меня.  
Эгг помолчал.  
— Как думаете, сир, мы встретим на Стене вашего отца?  
— Откуда мне знать? — пожал плечам Дунк. Рука тут же снова заныла, потревоженная, но головная боль уже почти прошла. — Откуда же мне знать…


End file.
